What Screams in the Shadows
by Bakaperson
Summary: Heero, Trowa and Milliardo are paranormal investigators whom are called out to a mysterious castle a surprise being their payment. They are soon hearing screams, singing, and giggling of women and children. Will they survive?
1. Opening

**Hello my readers! Baka here with a story that came up while I was watching some shit on chiller (the channel) and here ya go.**

**Warnings: Yaoi (When will there not be?), possible lemon (I haven't decided…-_-), creepiness, and some serious angst that may effect readers psychologically…beware. 1x2, 3x4, Mx5**

**Disclaimers: Ya kno, why should we write these when everyone on fanfiction doesn't own the people we use for the fanfic, unless they're original characters?! I'm only writing this once. -.-"**

**I really am happy that I finally finished this chap, in one day! ^^ I give you people cookies and one fur myself. Oh, and updates will stop and all that jazz cause I'm headin' to D.C. baby! (And my laptop broke) R.I.P Freddie T-T**

_This means the ghosties r talkin'_

(!#$%^&*)

It was actually a bright and sunny day full of no forboding to the three paranormal investigators as they walked to their destination for the evening and possibly, week.

"So al we have to do is figure out the mystery of those ghosts and we get a surprise?" Milliardo asked while tying his hair back with a scrunchie as they walked up the long gravel road.

"Basically, and Relena said she'd be coming in later unless we call her and ask her to wait." Heero said quietly as he surveyed the yellow wheat field and dark castle beyond. "Why is it always the castles that are haunted?" He glared at the harmless looking building that from their point of standing look huge.

"I think it's because they've had a lot of history come and go within its walls. Some not so good. That's why we're here." Trowa spoke up which startled the two, he was always silent except very rare times and when he was drunk which was also a rare occurrence.

"Yeah, well you help put them to rest Trowa, Heero can feel the deads feelings, and I can depict details out of fog and orbs." Milliardo pointed out feeling a bit flustered. "You are the priest and we're your sword and shield."

Trowa nodded and stopped for a moment, a puzzled look crossing his visible features. "I can hear singing." Trowa whispered loud enough for the other two to hear. Heero and Milliardo concentrated for a moment and heard a song that they'd heard somewhere.

_Os iusti Meditabitur sapientiam  
Et lingua eius Loquetur indicium_

Beatus vir qui Suffert temptationem  
Quonium cum probates fuerit Accipiet coronam vitae…

"Where is that from?" Milliardo asked as the heavenly voice faded off. "It sounded really pretty, I think one of our ghosts is a girl by that voice." Trowa nodded and rubbed the tear from his eye.

"I think that song was really sad and I could understand what she said." Trowa shook his head and started walking once again as Heero recorded their finding.

"What'd she say?" Heero asked as he put the recorder away.

" 'The mouth of the just shall meditate wisdom, and his language shall become clear.' "

"So it's a hymn?" Milliardo said. Trowa nodded.

"Though I don't know where I've hear it before…" Everyone seemed to ponder that comment with Trowa's comment until they reached the gilded wooden doors with cherubs and angels as well and roses and thorny vines wrapping around them, though the non worn away faces showed contempt.

"That's kinda depressing." Milliardo said as he ran his fingers along on of the vines and followed a few thorns. Heero touched one of the angels' faces and pushed the door open after frowning at how the angel looked. Her eyes were empty, as if they were once jewel encrusted or stones were placed in them, but they must've come out, and long hair drifted around her in wavy waves. The hollow eyes made him get a feeling of sorrow in his heart and he walked in with a grimace. Milliardo walked in and then Trowa after he looked at the doors once more before shutting them.

"So, where should we start and do we want to split up?" Milliardo said with a huff and sneezing at all of the dust that had collected on the well preserved carpeting.

"We all should stick together until we have a better lookout of the place." Heero said in a monotone.

"Well then, where to?" Milliardo looked into his partners cold blue eyes and felt pain throb in his heart. His eyes held warmth like a hot flame while Heero's were cold as ice.

"Upstairs and into rooms is always best." Trowa said and started walking towards the stairs. The other two followed behind quickly and didn't notice the white feather speckled with red and tipped with black nor see the small footprint in the dust beside it.

(!#$%^&*)

**Gomen but I have to go work on my job before Dylyn has a fit and cuts me off from my fun. Bye!**

**Live life like it's a party**

**Bakaperson**


	2. Why Cage the Raven

**Ahh, you kno what I forgot to ask? For reviews! I would really like them! If they are flames go ahead, it's fun to read hate mail!**

**For those reading the story, thank you very much^^ -gives every reader a cookie and munches on my own-**

**What Screams in the Shadows: Why cage the raven**

The banister for the stairs was a deep crimson brown cherry wood that seemed like drying blood mixed with fresh. Trowa and Milliardo jumped at the sound of small children giggling. Heero walked a bit faster to hide his pale face from his friends as nausea twisted at his stomach.

"Who's giggling? Maybe the ghosts are some kids and their mother." Milliardo said as he opened a dark brown door that had flowers carved into the edge and by the bronze handle.

"Ah, I think we could split up on this floor and look at the rooms to see the kinds of things the people had. Get a handle on what they were like." Heero and Milliardo nodded and moved into the rooms' right next to each other. Milliardo taking the flowery door, Trowa taking the ocean door that had sea shells and starfish carved all over.

Heero walked further down the hall and walked into a room with a single crow carved so that it was facing you and perched on the doorknob. He was curious as to why the crow was also painted or stained with flecks of red. _"Blood?"_ Heero thought and he twisted the knob and pushed inwards. The door didn't move. He jerked it forwards again then shook it back and fourth only to have it open outwards, unlike the other doors. Inside was full of black everything, the walls weren't made of wood, but of black stone that looked to be burned black, a small bed that only a doll could've fit in was in the corner with black sheets and a black pillow.

He walked in further and turned to get a look at the other side of the wall. On it was a mural of Jesus being whipped. It was a bloody and gruesome sight of blood and angry faces. Heero felt dizzy and leaned against the wall as almost screamed at the agony that jolted through him touching the picture. He tried to suck in a breath only to choke. He crumbled to the floor in a coughing fit and Trowa rushed in, Milliardo not far behind.

"Heero, you okay?" Trowa knelt down as Heero's coughing subsided.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" He looked at the wall and his eyes widened. When he'd first seen it, Jesus was face down with short brown hair. Now he was face up with long hair cascading behind him and indigo eyes stared all of humanity's sorrow and pain into his soul. Tears leaked down Heero's cheeks as he looked into the boys eyes, it was no Jesus, it was a demon of some sorts, black wings that had white underneath where they were ruffled and some was flecked with blood.

A music box that played a tune close to what the woman they heard earlier was singing sounded through the room and a child's sobs were clear.

"…o!" Heero jumped and looked at Trowa's face once again.

"Wha?" He looked around and saw that the Jesus painting was faded and barely recognizable. He wiped at the tears that still fell in a steady stream as a scream echoed from down the hall.

"Holy shit! We've only been here for ten minutes and Heero's already getting such a strong reaction!" Milliardo said as he looked over his shoulder. There was a bit of a an anxious pause before Milliardo came in with a nervous twinge in his voice. "Uh, guys? Where'd the door go?" Trowa and Heero turned and looked at where the door was when they'd come in and was now gone. Trowa got up and moved to where the door once was and pressed against the wall while Milliardo looked around the black room for an escape.

Heero pushed himself onto his knee's and crawled around, looking for a board that he might've pushed to cause an illusion or something. He moved over to the doll-like bed and looked underneath and jumped when indigo eyes peered back out from underneath long lashes and a pale face. A pale and thin hand shot out and grabbed a bit of his hair and gave it a tug. Heero winced but moved closer before the thing under the bed ripped his hair out.

The eyes widened and wriggled closer, a body was visible now, only half of it was in the wall. Heero about was about to back away but the child's eyes started to look watery. Heero sighed, being a sucker for the crying puppy eyes, and reached under, pulling the ghost child out. Heero found that he wasn't so much of a child when he came up to his chin. The boy let go of his hair and gasped.

_You can see me? How?_ His indigo eyes widened and a smile twitched at his lips.

"Because, I don't know…" Heero said and the other two spun to look at who Heero was talking to.

"Who are you?" Trowa asked in a soft tone. The boy turned his head and looked at the two before stepping closer to Heero and blushing a bit.

_I-I'm Duo. I used to be alive but daddy didn't want me, so he made me and my cousins go and play in the cellar. _Duo smiled gently._ If you're trying to set us free you might as well forget it, we died because no one loved us anymore._

Trowa frowned at the oddness of the small clue. "Died because-" The room shook and Duo clutched at Heero's shirt and sobbed.

_Please, god, keep me save from my evil father! I beg of you!_ Duo cried as a dark hole opened in the floor, screams and cries of pain erupting from them. Slowly, a dark ooze started to rise from the pit and Trowa moved in front of Heero and Duo while Milliardo pulled out a silver blade and moved to attack the ooze but another stand crack like a whip and threw Milliardo into the wall.

"We need to get out of this room! It can get in here because it's connected to the house!" Trowa said with panic thick in his voice. "What the hell is this place?" The thick ooze wrapped around his foot and he dropped to his knees body shaking in hard shivers, his skin started to look a bit more crystalline. "H-h-h-her-r-ro, g-g-ge-et ou-out o-o-f h-h-here!" Trowa said as the ooze moved up his legs.

"Trowa what's wrong!?" Heero moved to go help his friend but Duo whimpered.

_GIVE ME BACK WHAT'S MINE!_ A voice boomed through Heero's bones, causing him to shiver.

_Os iusti meditabitur sapientiam,_

_Et lingua eius loquetur indicium._

Duo sang, his voice ringing clear as a bell and the ooze screeched. A cross on Duo's throat glowed as he continued.

_Beatus vir qui suffert tentationem, _

_Quoniqm cum probates fuerit accipient coronam vitae._

Warmth flooded through Heero's body and peace settled his mind and he smiled softly and stroked Duo's hair as Trowa stopped shivering and dropped to the floor gasping for breath as his body was soaked.

_Kyrie, fons bonitatis._

_Kyrie, ignis divine, eleison._

The ooze was all the way in the hole by now and the hole started to close, the voice shrieking.

_O quam sancta, quam serena,_

_Quam benigma, quam amoena esse Virgo creditur._

_O quam sancta, quam serena,_

_Quam benigma, quam amoena,_

The floor was normal now and Trowa was no longer shivering, but was laying on the floor asleep.

_O castitatis lilium._

_Kyrie, fons bonitatis._

_Kyrie, ignis divine, eleison._

Milliardo looked up blue eyes wide with recognition and awe. Heero was glowing.

_O quam sancta, quam serena,_

_Quam benigma, quam amoena,_

_O castitatis lilium._

Duo closed his mouth and looked up at Heero who smiled softly back at Duo. Heero leaned down and kissed Duo's forehead.

"Go and get your friends, they must miss their beloved. We will await you outside by the graveyard." Heero's voice boomed through the room, even though it was spoken softly. Duo smiled and melted into the ground with a nod.

A moment after Duo had sunken into the floor, Heero dropped onto his knee's and fell onto the floor. Milliardo jumped up and walked over, shaking Trowa who sat up and looked around, his hair dripping like he had just taken a bath.

"What happened?" Trowa asked in a hoarse voice.

"I think I just saw god and an angel." Milliardo said and looked at Heero who lay in a deep slumber on the floor.

"Really? What happened to that black stuff?" Trowa asked and stood up on slightly stiff legs.

"Yes really, and I think Duo sung it back into the hole with that song we heard. Duo's apparently the ghost we heard on our way in." Milliardo lifted Heero up carefully and carried him over to where the door now sat in the wall. "Heero wants us to meet Duo with more ghosts that we'd be able to help. Most likely his cousins."


	3. He saved me

** I know I know, it's not very long but I wanted to get this up before I left...so here you go. Will be more after next week.**

** Have fun and live life like a party  
Bakaperson**

**What Screams in the Shadows: He Saved Me**

Milliardo and Trowa moved back down the stairs in a rush and outside and saw that the sun was setting. "Wasn't it morning when we came in here?" He looked over his shoulder at Trowa as they speed walked around the castle to the cemetery in the back.

"Yes, it was. Time does seem to fly when you're caught in a ghost trap." He said as they crossed over a rickety wooden bridge that lay over a dried up stream bed. They moved down a dried up and well trodden path that snaked down the hill the castle rested on and stopped at the rusted gates of a cemetery.

"So it's here right? It's amazing at all of the people here…" Milliardo faded into his own thoughts as Trowa pushed open the gate, the rusted hinges screeching their protest, and leading the way inside.

"This graves unmarked, as is this one and this one and this one as well?" Trowa knelt down at another grave as they walked past it. "Are all the graves unmarked?"

_Of course they are. They are the graves of those who died from the blackness._ A bright voice said and the two jumped as a blonde haired boy faded into existence in behind the marker Trowa knelt before.

"Who would you be?" Milliardo asked and he stepped back warily. The boy giggled and gave a bright smile.

_I am the Dukes son, Quatre. Pleased to meet you. Are you the people my cousin Duo asked to come here?_ His head tilted to the side and blue eyes flashed with curiosity.

"Yes, we are. Where is Duo at?" Trowa stood up and looked the boy over. The blonde had a light blue tunic and tights as well as soft looking slippers on small feet, a simple garb for the son of a rich man.

The boy looked around and frowned._ He said he'd follow behind when he got the generals son. He would like to introduce himself so I wont take the liberties._

"It's alright. Do you know who's ruling over the castle and wants to take Duo?" Trowa decided to sit and wait and Milliardo sat as well, laying Heero on the dry prickly grass.

_It was Henry VII, our beloved king. The man who wants Duo would be his father, the arch bishop of the time. He wanted to take over the castle and ruling lands but Duo found out about it. He locked Duo in that god awful room beside mine, I can still hear his screams and mumbling as he went insane._ Quatre shimmered and blurred for a moment and returned to clarity. _Duo is a really kind boy and loved god with all of his heart, but his father was an evil man and to greedy for his own good. We tried to stop him but her locked us in a small broom closet underground and barred the door. We died in there._ Tears shimmered in the bright blue depths of Quatre's eyes and Trowa stood up and patted his shoulder.

"What about that song Duo was singing?" Quatre looked up in surprise.

_Duo was singing? Oh, he must have been singing the song his mother taught us. I believe it is called Lillium. It's a beautiful song really. He always sung it when he was sad in his room, I can vaguely recall the words. I know it is, was, a hymn._ Realization dawned on Quatre's face when he looked at Trowa. _You can touch me._ It hit Trowa too and he looked at his hand in disbelief.

"How can I touch you when you're dead?" He rubbed his hands over the cloth of Quatre's shirt and felt small electric buzzes tingle up his fingers. "And you don't feel cold."

_That's because you've been blessed. And why is the blesser still asleep?_ Everyone jumped and looked up at Duo who stood there, a boy with raven hair and onyx eyes shaped like almonds looking over his shoulder.

Heero's eyes fluttered open and he jolted up only to go right back down holding his forehead with a hiss of pain.

"Ow, Heero! Do you have to have such a hard head?" Milliardo nagged as he rubbed his chin. Heero moved his hands to glare at him then rolled onto his stomach before pushing himself up.

"Where are we? Where'd that black crap go? Are you guys alright?" Heero looked at Trowa then Duo then Milliardo at every question.

"Don't go into mother hen mode over that." Milliardo rolled his eyes at Heero. "We are in a graveyard, still alive with the black ooze back in the hole where it belongs."

Heero glared at Milliardo for a moment before looking at Quatre and the other ghost behind Duo. "Who're those two?" He looked at Duo for the answer.

_I am Quatre, Duo's cousin, and he is-_

_I am Chang Wufei, son of the general for the Kings army._ The boy seemed to stop hiding behind Duo and stepped to the side to be seen. He stood with almost the same clothing as Quatre, only it was dark green and he wore sandals and shorts. Both were trimmed with gold as well along the edge of their tunics.

"Oh, so you're Duo's cousins? Nice to meet-" His words were cut off as Duo hugged him. "How can you touch me? Aren't ghosts supposed to go through?" Duo sniffled once and clung to him. "Oi, why are you crying? What'd I do?" Duo looked up at him with shimmery indigo eyes.

_You've done nothing but be born into a human, my god. _Quatre did a double take and Wufei's almond eyes widened.

_He's god? He doesn't look it. _Quatre looked Heero up and down.

_How can a human be our god? Yes he can touch us but I think it's only-_

_That's it Wufei, you only think! Can't you hope?! _Duo glared at Wufei. _All you do is drag melancholy upon us and say there is no god when he help threw _him_ back in the pits! He is our god and savior and all three want to help us escape!_

Wufei looked taken aback and then Milliardo chuckled. Wufei glared at him and he laughed.

_What? You find something that I don't funny?_

Milliardo shook his head and sucked in a breath. "You all just act like stubborn siblings and you are acting adorable, especially when you blush!" Wufei looked shy and sheepish at that comment as his face turned pink under his caramel skin.

_I am a boy, boys aren't supposed to be cute._ Wufei pouted and floated into the ground.

"Oh don't be so pouty." Milliardo stared down at the ground Wufei had sunk into to hide himself. Heero watched the amusing sight, the depressing/angry mood lightened to a much better one. Wufei poked his head out of the ground and stuck his tongue out before going under again, but not before Milliardo grabbed the top of his head and pulled him back out of the ground. Wufei growled and swung his arms out to hit the blonde man only to come up a bit short. At this everyone chuckled as Wufei tried in vain to hit Milliardo.

"Milliardo we came here to help them not tease them." Trowa said sternly. Milliardo sighed and let go of Wufei who floated behind Duo and stayed there. Trowa looked at Quatre and then Duo and then Wufei. "So what can we do to help besides letting you go? Do you know what to do?" All three shook their heads. "Where are your remains?"

_They are in the broom closet by the cellar door, although, it is rusted shut and will not open. Also, the dead archbishop wont let you live if you go back inside. He's already killed several people who tried to open the door or take what is left of out living remains out._ Quatre sighed. _And we have been damned here by that thing who will not let us go. We've tried everything. If he gets a hold of you, he'll drag you down to hell._ Quatre looked down and kicked his foot.

"So you're saying it's impossible?" Heero asked and Quatre nodded. "Maybe we should ask Relena to come in, she is a priestess now after all of that training and ready to help." Trowa and Milliardo nodded.

"I'll make the call." Milliardo pulled out his cell phone and flipped it open. He dialed the number and put it to his ear and walked away a bit while the others talked about what they could do while Duo stayed silent and stared at the gates of the cemetery. After a moment Milliardo cursed and walked back over, shoving his phone in his pocket. "My full battery just up and died all the sudden. Any of your phones working?"

Heero and Trowa checked theirs only to watch them shut down from a dead battery. "We can meter her at the front gates to the grounds, she said she'd be coming soon." Everyone nodded and Duo shook his head.

_I don't think that's a good idea to go near those graves._ He looked at the unmarked graves that stood by the front gate.

"Why not? They aren't ghosts too are they?" Duo shook his head and opened his mouth to say something but Milliardo cut him off. "Than it's safe to go and meet Relena at the front Gates." He said and walked towards the gate only to stop mid step by the first grave he passed.


End file.
